deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanghai Justice
Shanghai Justice is an optional side quest in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is given to the player by Faridah Malik. Introduction After receiving Arie van Bruggen's location from Tong Si Hung at the Hive, Jensen arrives at Alice Garden Pods to find the elusive hacker, but runs into Faridah Malik instead. After some persuasion, the pilot admits to Jensen that she is here to settle a personal matter and could use Jensen's help. Overview When Malik lived in Heng Sha previously, she had a close friend named Evelyn Carmichael. The trusting Evelyn had a bad boyfriend by the name of Lee Hong, son of the prestigious and wealthy Hong family. The relationship came to a disastrous end when Carmichael was found dead. The official story was an alcohol-induced rooftop fall, but Malik always had her doubts. Now that she is back in Heng Sha, she wants to revive the investigation, but needs Jensen's help. Jensen needs to do his own investigation and then confront Lee to get the whole story. Walkthrough The first step of Jensen's investigation is recovering the materials from the first investigation. Malik suggests foul play as the death was never properly investigated, and merely labelled as a suicide. Jensen can find these materials in Pod 009 in Alice Garden Pods - they include a pocket secretary and an ebook and contain some police reports and some news clippings from the incident. Next Jensen must meet with Malik's source within the LIMB clinic, someone known only as Anonymous X, to obtain Carmichael's autopsy report. Heng Sha hires private help to run many state functions - Belltower runs the police force, and apparently the LIMB clinic runs autopsies. Malik gives Jensen a pass phrase to identify himself once he finds the source. Anonymous X is the man with the hat in the LIMB clinic. After identifying himself, he meets Jensen outside, where he gives him the autopsy report. He then attempts to extort Jensen for an additional 1000 credits. It's up to the player whether he wants to pay him or not. As expected, the injuries and wounds Carmichael suffered do not line up with a rooftop fall at all: she was not intoxicated at the time. In addition, the report also reveals that Evelyn was pregnant at the time. Malik suggests Jensen confront Lee next. But when Jensen arrives at Lee's apartment in the Youzhao district by either hacking the terminal next to his door or breaking it, the apartment is empty. Jensen decides to look around and gather more clues. First Jensen needs to check Lee's computer. There he finds an angry email from Lee's father, promising an end to his lavish lifestyle and legal immunities if he does not stop his shameful and whoring behavior. It also reveals that the family has deep connections with both Belltower and LIMB International. Next Jensen should check Lee's answering machine, where he learns Lee has gone to the Hive. Near the entrance to the apartment is a baseball bat, which is Jensen's next clue. Though Jensen's not done yet - in Lee's bedroom on top of the dresser is the final clue - a busted antique clock with the hands stopping at the estimated time of death: a possible murder weapon. Now Jensen is ready to confront Lee. Lee can be found on the upper floor of the Hive by himself. The goal is to get him to admit to the murder while Malik is recording the conversation, and to this end Jensen pretends to blackmail him. The player must review all of the clues so far so that Jensen can sufficiently pass himself off as knowing the whole story and bluff Lee: #In the official police report, Carmichael was listed as having died from a fall, but that does not match up with her injuries. #The fall was written as caused by alcohol intoxication, which is contradicted by the autopsy report. #The true cause of death was repeated blows to the head from an antique clock, which can be found in Lee's apartment. #The death was never properly investigated because of Lee's father's substantial investments in both LIMB and Belltower. Thanks to Lee's father, LIMB made sure that the autopsy was buried. #Lee's motive for this murder was the fact that Carmichael had just revealed she was pregnant - if Lee's father had discovered this, Lee would have been disowned and his life would be ruined. Correctly picking the right information each time will eventually cause Lee to panic giving a full confession (Not that this engenders any sympathy for him). Jensen then needs to simply walk away, as the whole conversation is recorded. Next Malik will need Jensen to hack a nearby terminal to disable the Hive's security protocols, then meet up with her outside. Once they are outside, Malik plays her final card as revenge for Carmichael - she broadcasts Lee's confession, along with a picture of his face, over the Hive loudspeakers and plasma screens. This concludes the quest.